User blog:John Alfred Hammond, CEO/Predictions of Jurassic World Plot
Hello everyone, I was wondering what your thoughts about the plot-line for Jurassic World would be? I have several moments and plot elements that I think will be used, let's see what you think. Main Overview & Known Material: Okay, everyone pretty much knows that a new, fully functional Jurassic-themed amusement park, Hotel-resort, golf club, and tourist attraction is fully functional, called Jurassic World. Several photos of a new map of Isla Nublar have been released, and original Jurassic Park fans are overjoyed to finally have this film made. Anyway, several cast members have also been named, such as Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Omar Sy, Irrfan Khan, and B.D. Wong (thankfully returning). Little to no elements are known about their characters, except that Khan is the new Jurassic World owner, B.D. Wong is Henry Wu, Bryce is a scientist, and Chris Pratt is some sort of animal behaviorist. Other stock photos have been released, one showing a green-InGen helicopter, and many others showing specifically built vehicles and props, such as a large Jurassic-World-Yacht. Speculation & My Proposed Plotline: ' ''Shortly after TLW: JP or JP/// In a flashback of some sort, I think the film will obviously try to tie-in to the original trilogy as much as possible; they will reference Malcolm, Grant, probably Tim and Lex's fates, etc. I also believe they will finally show some reference to John Hammond's death (a funeral, perhaps a will-reading). This leads to the "Patel-Corp." having the opportunity to purchase InGen or something like that (perhaps a partnership or Biosyn-like Industrial Espionage successfully stealing frozen embryos from the now-failing company). Present Day, 22 years after the InGen Incident Fast-forward to present day, and Jurassic World is fully built on the corporate-aquired Isla Nublar. The island contains a Jurassic Park zoo, Hotel, Golf course, and amusement park. A monerail transports visitors throughout the island. The Jurassic World Cruise takes people from the Costa Rican mainland to a southern port on Nublar. The forgotten remains of Hammond's original park are still in the overgrown jungles, deep in the forest. Henry Wu, still leading geneticist at InGen (or Patel, or whatever company) is now one of the greatest and most famous bioengineers in history. Bryce Dallas Howard's character gains an internship under him (or simply works under him). Chris Pratt is a velociraptor behaviorist and specifically studies more random raptor communication from JP///. After years of initial success, visitor's are now apparently bored with the miracles of InGen's discoveries. One scene shows a teenagers texting his girlfriend, now ignoring the menacing ''T. Rex ''behind tampered-and-reinforced glass. Word gets back to Corporate. We are now introduced to Irrfan Khan's character, the "bad-guy" (I don't agree with that at all, I'm just assuming this is the most likely rich owner the film-makers will use). As CEO and chairman of Patel Corp., he like all "bad" businessmen, is a money-loving, uncaring and unscrupulous visionary (essentially, the novel version of Hammond). He will address the Board of Directors in a high-tech corporate building, discussing the faults in the recent quarterly report. With the visitors of Jurassic World needing something new, Khan brings in Henry Wu with a new genetic plan, perhaps even "Version 4.4" (another reference to the original novels). Wu would explain he could make animals faster, more fearsome, even more domesticated. Unfortunately, the board would be unsatisfied and demand something new, and Wu would reluctantly agree to develop it. The creation of the new creature would obviously go wrong with several flaws, and the animal would somehow escape later in the film. To ensure the new project is a success, Khan decides to personally go to the Island to oversee the new developments (a mistake on his part, like in the other films). '''Other Moments: That's just the layout of the first part of the film, I have no clue where they would go from that point, but I know several plot points that are almost guarenteed to occur: *Henry Wu's Death- Wu, due to his reappearance, is almost guarenteed to die in some way, shape or form *Irrfan Khan's Death- Khan, like Hammond in the novel, I assume will have almost exactly the same death as the novel incarnation *The Barbosal Can- Let's be honest, folks, the majority of the audiences haven't played JP: TG, and the film makers won't prevent a good plot element to slip away simply because a poorly-made game's developers call their story canon. I'm putting my money on the can making a brief, albeit noticable appearance *Original Jurassic Park- apart from the references, I think several familiar locations will be seen *Epilogue- After Trevorrow stated the film will be standalone, but will open the gates to a new trilogy, a cliffhanging epilogue is essentially guaranteed What does everyone think of my plotline? Any thought? Category:Blog posts